Hullaba-Luan
My seventh fanfic. Commentary is acceptable. (It shows Lincoln's school, were Lincoln is in the principal office with Mom and Dad, Lincoln looks worried) PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: Mr. and Mrs. Loud, your son, Lincoln, has been struggling in school. RITA: Well, I never! PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: Whoa, whoa, he's not in trouble. LINCOLN: (sighs with relief) Thank goodness. PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: Well, there is a penalty. LYNN SR: What kind of penalty? (Principal Huggins pull up Lincoln grades on his computer) PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: He pass every grade except for science. RITA: What?! I thought Lisa tutor you, Lincoln. LINCOLN: She does, except... (Flashback to Lisa help Lincoln finishing his model of the Solar System) LISA: (eager) It's finished! LINCOLN: Alright! (Unfortunately, while Lincoln is holding his project, an explosion from Lisa and Lily's room goes off, thus destroying his project) LINCOLN: Good grief! (Cuts back to the present) RITA: (to Lynn Sr) I told you that’s what happened to his experiment. (to Lincoln) Lincoln, Lisa will have to tutor you until your grade go up. LINCOLN: Got it. PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: If Lincoln fails science, he'll be going to summer school. (Lincoln faints in complete horror) LYNN SR: Oh my gosh! THE NEXT DAY (At the house, Lincoln is sitting in his room sadly, Luan see's him and she invites herself into Lincoln's room) LINCOLN: (sorrow) Oh. Hey, Luan. LUAN: Hey Lincoln, why’re you sad? Luan sits next to Lincoln and comforts him) LINCOLN: I'm just sad that I'm failing science at school. LUAN: I never seen you this sad before, brother. LINCOLN: I know. LUAN: Don't flood yourself with your tears. (laughs) (Luan wipe the tears of Lincoln's face and Lincoln laughed to her joke) LUAN: Hey, you like my joke. LINCOLN: Can you keep a secret? I actually like your jokes, Luan. LUAN: Wow, thanks. Hey, how about you and I spend the whole day together? LINCOLN: Anything to relieve my sadness. LUAN: There's a carnival that is in town, you wanna go with me? LINCOLN: (sighs) I got nothing else to do. So, yeah I'll go. LUAN: (glee) Eeeee! Let's go! (Luan happily skips out of Lincoln's room and Lincoln sadly walks out of his room. Luan walks back to him, annoyed, grab his hand and takes him with her) LINCOLN: (to himself) What the worst can happen? It's just Luan, she pull pranks and tell jokes. (Later, Lynn Sr. drives them there, they arrive at the carnival) LYNN SR: Okay, we're here. Lincoln, be good to Luan while you two are here. LINCOLN: Okay, Dad. LYNN SR: Have a good time, sweetie. Also, you're in charge. LUAN: Okay, Dad. Bye. LINCOLN: Bye, Dad. (Lynn Sr drives away, Luan and Lincoln walk to a ticket booth) LUAN: This is gonna be so much fun! LINCOLN: Yeah. Probably, Luan. LUAN: Two tickets, please. (Someone gave them two tickets and Luan grabs Lincoln and they run to the carnival, it had booths, tents, stands, clowns, etc.) LINCOLN: Whoa, this place is actually pretty cool. LUAN: It is, Lincoln. C'mon, let's have fun with each other. (The two walked around the carnival) LUAN: Look, prizes! Let's go! (The two run to the booth and each give a guy one ticket) LINCOLN: One ball, please. (The guy give him a baseball) TICKET GUY: You only get one chance. (Luan gives Lincoln a thumbs up, he throws the ball and knock the pins down, he wins, much to his excitement) LINCOLN: Woo Hoo! LUAN: Lincoln, you won! Nice job! (The booth owner gave him a giant stuff bunny) LINCOLN: Thanks. Another go, please. (The guy handed him another ball and Lincoln successfully knock the pins down, he wins again) LINCOLN: Aw, Yeah! Here you go, Luan. (He gives Luan a giant stuff bear, she hugs Lincoln) LUAN: Thanks, Lincoln! Lets do something else! LINCOLN: Okay! (Lincoln points to a teacups ride and they run to it) LINCOLN: I haven't riden the teacups since forever! LUAN: It's been long for me as well! (They got on it and it spin around, while laughing) LUAN AND LINCOLN: WOO-HOO! (They got of the teacups, they feel dizzy) LINCOLN: That was so cool! LUAN: It was! (They see two clowns pied each other and they laugh at it) LINCOLN: Seeing those clowns is getting me hungry, Luan. LUAN: Me too, little bro. Let's get something to eat. (At a cotton candy stand, Luan and Lincoln are at it) LUAN: Two, please. One for me and one for my brother, Lincoln. (The cotton candy guy gives them cotton candy and Luan eats it, Lincoln try eating his, but a wasp land on his head, he tries hitting hit, but his cotton candy gotten all over his head and the wasp fly away) LUAN: Look like you gotten yourself into a sticky situation. (laughs) (Lincoln wipes the cotton candy off his head, Luan bought him another one) LINCOLN: Thanks, sis. (Later, it shows Lincoln and Luan are in line for a roller coaster) LINCOLN: Man, this roller coaster gonna be so much fun, sis! LUAN: I know! Don't barf on it! (Luan laughs and the two are next in line and got on the ride) LINCOLN: He we go, Luan. Hold my hand, please? (Luan holds her brother's hand) LUAN: Sure, bro. (The ride starts and it was super fast, Luan cheers, while Lincoln holds his vomit, after going through three loops and a corkscrew, they got off the ride and a nauseous Lincoln runs to a nearby trash can and vomits) LUAN: C'mon! Let's see our photo! (They go to a photo booth to see their photo and Luan is shown to be excited and Lincoln scared) LINCOLN: I look good. Two photos, please. (He paid the guy a dollar and he got their photos; The guy who run the booth, gives him the photos; Lincoln runs to a booth and buy a picture frame, which is orange and yellow) LUAN: (pointed to a ferris wheel) Look, a ferris wheel! (Luan and Lincoln run to the ferris wheel and got on it; It spins around slowly, Lincoln feel sad and Luan notices him) LUAN: Hey, why’re you sad little brother? LINCOLN: It just, if I fail science I'll go to summer school. That means no video games, no comic books, and no spending time with you girls. (sighs) LUAN: Hey, don't be sad. There always time to do those things, including spending time with us. (She put her arm around Lincoln, he smiles) LINCOLN: Thanks, Luan. I was wondering, how did you become funny and love jokes, Luan . LUAN: Because my first carnival changed my life, Lincoln. (Flashback to a younger Luan, the one from Hand-Me-Downer, where she at her very first carnival) LUAN: (narrating) It was my very first carnival in the fifth grade, Lincoln. When we were on a field trip. I saw those clowns juggling and hitting themselves with pies. LINCOLN: Cool, Luan. YOUNGER LUAN: Stop clowning around! LUAN: (narrating) They were funny clowns, pies were thrown everywhere, and they juggle bowling pins, while riding on unicycles. LINCOLN: So, that's why you always bake those banana creme pies. (Luan laughs at those clowns and two more clowns appear and hit Luan with pies, covering her in cream, Luan wipes off the cream and it shows the Luan that we known today) LUAN: (narrating) Til that day on, Lincoln, I was Luan Loud, master of pranks and the queen of comedy. (Luan dances and get hit in the face with a pie; Cuts back to the present when the two are still on the ferris wheel, staring at the sunset) LINCOLN: Whoa, I didn't know this, Luan. You never told me any of this stuff. LUAN: I know bro. I usually forget stuff sometimes because of jokes. LINCOLN: Luan, I had a wonderful time with you today. Having fun with you relieved me of my sadness. LUAN: Thanks, Lincoln. I had fun with you toady, too. LINCOLN: I feel the same way, Luan. LUAN: I love you, Lincoln. LINCOLN: Aw, I love you too, Luan. (They reach the bottom and got off, they hugged each other. It shows a montage of them having having fun at the carnival) LINCOLN: Best. Day. Ever. (Then, it shows the two are walking home) LINCOLN: Man, that was so awesome! LUAN: It is! If you want to hang out, you can always ask me. LINCOLN: Thanks, Luan. I just hope I pass science. LUAN: Don't worry. You'll pass science. (They reach home and Lincoln walk into his room, Lincoln, in his PJs, is wrapping something) LINCOLN: I had a good time with Luan today. So, I decided to give her something in return. (Lincoln walk out of his room and walk to Luan's door, he knocks on it, Luan is in her PJs and fixing her ponytail) LUAN: It's open. (Lincoln came into Luan's room and give her a present wrapped in yellow and orange paper) LUAN: For me? (Lincoln nods in glee and he handed Luan her present, she unwrap it and its the photo of Luan and Lincoln on the roller coaster with an orange and yellow frame around it) LUAN: I love it! Thank you! LINCOLN: You're welcome! I wanted to thank you for cheering me up. (Luan and Lincoln both share a long hug) LUAN: Look. It has our colors, mine's yellow, and your's orange. LINCOLN: Uh huh. Thanks, Luan (She use a hammer and nail to hang their photo on her wall) LUAN: Thanks, Lincoln. (They share one more hug) ONE WEEK LATER (Lincoln returns home with his new Solar System model, which has a blue ribbon) LISA: How you do at the science fair? (She and Luan walk up to him) LINCOLN: I got first place, which means I pass science! LUAN: Alright! (She and Lisa hugs Lincoln for accomplishment) LISA: I guess that tutoring paid off after all. LUAN: Sure is. LINCOLN: (to the viewers) When I count on my sisters, Luan can always make people smile and laugh with her cheery and/or funny personality. And whenever goes around, comes around. (Luan pies Lincoln and Lisa in their faces) LINCOLN: More or less. (They wipe the cream off their faces) LUAN: (laugh) You guys got pied! (Lisa and Lincoln also laughs as well) THE END Trivia *First fanfic with only three siblings are present. *First fanfic not to feature the Loud House, except for the ending. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions